crazydbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Coronus
backstory 'Birth of a god' When Coronus was born he was born with god ki and destruction energy. born as a god he was fondly protected by his father against would be assassins. in his years as a baby he managed to master teleportation and the ability to fire cataclysmic orbs.. 'Training with hit' when coronus reached the age of 9 he was put under training with Hit. in his time dimension coronus's training was very rough on the child. tortured and mutilated coronus's extreme training has left him with the ability to master his massive power. 'Rahorus Arc' Coronus and his adopted brother Katashi had been relaxing on their fathers planet. when an ancient evil awakened. Rahorus the God of Destruction prior to Beerus apeared. beerus having his power taken away as punishment by his revived mother. he sacrificed himself to allow katashi and coronus to escape.. it was revealed that coronus's friend berym was captured by rahorus in his spaceship. they flew out to help him escape. coronus made his way to beryms cell and opened it but alas it was a trap. berym was freed but coronus was trapped. katashi and berym were kicked out the ship as it made its way to rahorus's home base. in rahorus's base coronus was yet again put under torture and even starvation. slowly crumbling to dust while rahorus taunts him. katashi eventually found the base and attempted to break his brother free. managing to do so he carries coronus outside only to encounter rahorus himself. during the battle coronus's left ear was cut of and his left eye blinded. a massive scar crossed his eye he lied down unconciously. katashi rushed him over to a save place. to heal his mortally wounded brother.. after coronus was healed. the two prepared for the final battle. unleashing their full power coronus and katashi were stuck in a beam struggle. coronus was begining to loose as katashi apeared to have been destroyed during the struggle. filled with rage and sadness coronus held on his father beerus apeared from otherworld fully revived. he gave coronus the help he needed to overpower and destroy rahorus.... 'Cearneus Arc' having been tortured for years. his beloved brother destroyed Coronus went into a depression. his mind split. a good side and an evil side. he was put into an insane asylum but he easily broke out with help from berym. having been treated and cared for by many people his split mind revealed to be a being named cearneus born from coronus's hatred and sadness. he took over the mind of his other personality. coronus himself. he started entering universes subjugating the gods and angels claiming ownership over the universes themselves. but his plans were ruined by the grand priest Lunar himself. his empire destroyed cearneus found himself facing strong magic from berym and graffitzi. he was purged from coronus's mind and banished into a pocket dimension. 'Training With Time' Coronus was braught back to hits time dimension. the dimension has a mind of his own. his intention was to help coronus face future troubles. so coronus trained in this dimension for 9 years. 'Zyro Arc' coronus finds himself back in the real world. now being 17 years old. he finds himself in the zen palace. he finds the omni king.. dead he hears a message. the scarlet king has returned.. the omni king kartikey was great friends with coronus. not wishing the multiverse to fall into chaos and disorder. he took the mantel of god of everything wishing to continue his friend's legacy.to fight a war against the Scarlet King. he gets assisted by hit and his brother katashi who was revealed to have never been destroyed, but displaced teleported to a far away region in endless space. together they invade the abyss. the homeworld of the scarlet king. they manage to do some damage but eventually are forced to retreat. the scarlet king himself apears in the Zen palace. preparing to end it all he fights coronus to a standstill. when an unlikely ally apears. aerous the inventor of time itself. being helped by gohan the scarlet warlord changing sides. the scarlet king is swiftly defeated. order returned. A new start An ancient being revealed itself. The world weaver! bored with the current state of the multiverse he decided to start anew. destroying everything but before doing so he invited two beings he finds interesting. the omni kings. coronus and kenkai. he spared them offering them a place in the new reborn world. and so. the universe was destroyed. the two powerless to stop it. this is where coronus split into two beings. the pre reset coronus. who came to be known as Exitium. and the new coronus. the coronus that is born in this newtimeline. we will follow him... Rebirth Coronus was reborn in age 780 in the new timeline. still young coronus is cared for by his brother ginan who is the son of Exitium (pre reset coronus) he was saved from the reset his mind altered to believe his is beerus's son... Personality Coronus is very childish. he is easy to distract and rather lazy. he is very friendly and tries to see the best in everyone he has been criticized by the grand priest for being too soft on enemies. when angered coronus becomes very dangerious. his personality would flip upside down he will have no second thought in destroying or killing anyone who stands in his way. he has great affection to his family and would do anything to keep them happy and safe. coronus does his best to keep everyone safe and happy even his enemies. this may be his biggest weakness, Powers #'Destruction based abilities and powers' #'Multiversal lvl Erasure' #'Reality Bending' #'Flight' #'Ki Blast' #'Telekenesis' #'Destroyer Cannon' #'Sphere of Destruction' #'Teleportation' #'Possession Immunity and Mimicry' #'Poison Immunity' #'Normal ''ki immunity''' #'Strong Digestive System' #'Powerful Lungs' #'Longevity' #'Tail Attack' #'Ultra Instinct' #'Kiai' #'Pressure Point Attack' #'Sealing Spell' #'Attack Altercation and Redirection' #'Fire Breath' #'Paralyzing Gaze' #'Energy Nullification' #'Cataclysmic Orb' #'Cloning' #'Power Suppression Wave Immunity & Sensing' #'Soul Sensing' #'Super Felinusian Transformation' #'Supreme Felinusian Transformation' #'Rage Form' #'Immunity against all kinds of Environments' #'Magic Materialization' Abilities *is a master in hand to hand combat *is able to manipulate reality *can destroy everything and everyone including all of existance itself *master in ranged ki combat *is able to spot pressure points and weaknesses in a persons body *is able to nullify all kinds of energy *has a ball of wool capable of transporting him away from danger *has his mind split between an evil and good side he is able to switch to one of these sides. *can read minds *can see souls *can take away the ki of a person. taking away all ki would result in said person's death *has the ability to create anything he desires. *is able to attack someone mentally *is able to give someone new powers and types of energy. *can destroy entire timelines. *can grant godhood and eternal or long lasting life *can start a life link between two or more people. Quotes *You have lived a thousand Lives as a sheep. but not a single second as a lion. (a reaction to hades after threatning coronus quoting that he has lived a thousand lives) *All of Existence Bends to my will! (To Dio who challanges coronus to a fight) *Blamaka! (a mysterious word coronus shouted often as a baby) *boompadoompadoom! yo yo! its me mr C im here to show you how to dance! *just telling you i love you mr hit! giggles *Mr graff il let you taste my great cooking skills!! (coronus before baking a nuclear and very toxic cake) References https://crazydbs.fandom.com/wiki/ArmagnaArmagna (Grandfather) https://crazydbs.fandom.com/wiki/Beerus_DeboraiBeerus (Father) Coronus22.jpg|Coronus (rahorus Arc) Naamloos (2).png|Cook coronus Child Coronus.jpg|Child Coronus Balancecoronus.png|Omni King Coronus .,.,.png|Manga Coronus teen coronus.jpg|Rahorus Arc Coronus universe buster.jpg|Universe Buster giphy (9).gif|Destroyer Cannon giphy (3).gif|Powerfull Lungs b06305d1611730337d76b1bd6a9ec4f4ba31c29f_00.gif|Beerus Style Fighting Naamloos2.png|Pre fused evil Omni king Coronus ff83289044f5c46956f4b1ecc8a993f0.gif